Unexpected
by XixisssUchiha
Summary: O festival que acontecia em Karasuno guardava muitas tradições. Para Tobio era uma forma pretensiosa de exibir seu segundo gênero. Para Hinata era uma cerimônia marcante e especial. Mas talvez essa comemoração guarde algo realmente inesperado. E, as vezes, do que menos se espera surge exatamente o que se precisa.
1. Revelação

As ruas estavam tomadas pela agitação, o que era incomum para uma cidade tão pacata quanto Karasuno. Tanta agitação que Tobio achava irritante. De fato, a cidade só entrava nessa polvorosa nesta época. A época do, na opinião do moreno, estúpido Festival. Era a tradição antiga que a cada 3 anos houvesse um festival onde ocorria a Cerimônia de Revelação. Todos os jovens a partir dos 15 anos passavam pelo exame que informaria qual o seu segundo gênero algumas semanas antes e o resultado era anunciado no Festival. Durante muito tempo esta era a maneira que a sociedade tinha de apresentar os possíveis parceiros e o hábito era que as famílias se utilizassem do festival para começar a planejar os casamentos que lhes seriam mais convenientes. Naquela época, o gênero atestado à pessoa determinava todo seu futuro. Entretanto, este pensamento arcaico já havia sido mudado há tempos. Hoje, a tradição se mantinha como uma noite de festa e celebração à descoberta dos jovens sobre seu segundo gênero. E o mais importante, independentemente de qual fosse este, todos tinham a certeza de que seriam tratados com equidade.

Muitos dos jovens, ao passarem pela cerimônia, já tinham uma boa noção de qual seria seu resultado - principalmente aqueles que eram mais velhos, tendo tido que esperar até chegar a época do festival para poderem fazer o exame, mesmo que já tivessem completado a idade mínima há algum tempo. Isto era mais comum entre os ômegas, alguns tendo seus cios chegando mais precocemente do que o normal para a região, evidenciando seu gênero sem a necessidade do teste. Ainda assim, todos eram estimulados a passar pelo ritual e raramente alguém se recusava.

Mas Kageyama Tobio era mesmo raro. E definitivamente queria se recusar.

— Vamos, Tobio. Você já viu como é o festival, viu que é algo bonito e divertido, não tem porquê não participar. - Daichi dizia.

— Eu queria poder só ver meu resultado e acabou.

— Você tem vergonha de que as pessoas saibam seu segundo gênero? Porque, você sabe, não há razão pra isso, não é como se as pessoas julgassem as outras por isso hoje em dia.

— Eu sei que não. E claro que não tenho vergonha, até porque provavelmente sou Alpha mesmo. Só acho meio exibicionista demais.

— Talvez seja, mas sua mãe está muito animada com os preparativos, não custa nada agradá-la. Além do mais, sei que todo o pessoal do clube vai estar lá também, vai ser como estar em uma festa entre amigos.

Tobio pensou por alguns instantes e logo se viu concordando com o irmão de consideração. Daichi era filho do padrasto de Tobio e era um raríssimo caso de alguém que já sabia qual era seu segundo gênero desde muito cedo. Sua mãe, uma mulher beta, havia tido complicações durante toda a gravidez e não resistiu ao parto. Pelos exames os médicos deduziram que era pelo fato de a criança ter muitos genes Alpha. Quando o pai de Daichi casou-se com a mãe de Tobio o menino tinha 7 anos e já demonstrava diversas características comuns no gênero Alpha, como a força e a inteligência, reforçando ainda mais o que havia sido especulado anos antes. E mesmo já tendo praticamente certeza do resultado, Daichi ainda participaria do festival.

Tobio estava confiante que seria atestado alpha também. Apesar de não ser tão inteligente e não ter tanta força e energia assim, seu corpo sendo mais esguio em comparação com alguns colegas da mesma idade, era bastante alto e bem-sucedido naquilo a que se dedicava - o vôlei, principalmente. Mas não podia ter certeza absoluta ainda. Não sabia quais eram suas probabilidades, já que sabia apenas que sua mãe era ômega, mas ela jamais tinha lhe falado sobre a outra pessoa em questão. A única coisa que ela garantia é que não havia tido nada de errado ou traumático na concepção de Tobio e, portanto, ele sempre havia sido muito amado, desde o primeiro momento. A verdade é que parte de si se preocupava sim com qual seria o resultado do exame, mas nem para Daichi ousaria admitir.

Tentava não ficar pensando muito no bendito Festival que aconteceria dali a dois dias, mas isso era impossível, não só por toda a comoção na cidade mas porque não havia outro assunto aonde estivesse. A maioria das aulas estava tendo o Festival como temática de fundo; nos corredores as pessoas faziam apostas sobre os gêneros uns dos outros; até no clube de vôlei o assunto vinha à tona com certa frequência. Kageyama havia decidido participar do festival mas ele nem tinha chegado e já estava cansado dele.

As ruas estavam tomadas pela agitação, o que era incomum para uma cidade tão pacata quanto Karasuno. Tanta agitação que Shouyou se via contagiado. Adorava ver as pessoas, as cores, tudo mais vibrante na época do Festival. Sempre havia sido fascinado pelo evento, desde criança, e agora finalmente tinha chegado sua vez de participar. Pouco importava que gênero teria, não era isso que o definia. Sua ansiedade era por toda a cerimônia em si.

Quando fez seu teste a examinadora disse que havia sido um dos únicos a não querer saber se tinha alguma maneira de saber o resultado antes da noite marcada para a revelação. "GWUAAA e estragar a emoção do momento? Nunca!", foi o que respondeu, arrancando uma risada da simpática senhora.

Embora não estivesse tão preocupado consigo mesmo, via as pessoas comentando pelos corredores da escola sobre quais deveriam ser seus gêneros e de seus amigos e se via tentando adivinhar os daqueles ao seu redor. Já tinha observado e especulado sobre todos os colegas do clube de vôlei. "Suga-san deve ser ômega, ele é muito cuidadoso… Daichi-san todo mundo já sabe que é alpha… Asahi-san é um mistério, tem porte de alpha e jeito de ômega, eu não faço ideia… Noya-san também é difícil, é pequeno como eu, mas não sei se seria ômega… Tanaka-san e Ennoshita-san acho que são betas… Talvez Tsukishima também… Acho que Yamaguchi pode ser ômega… Yachi-chan também… Shimizu-san é outra que não sei bem, ela é tão calada… E claro, o Bakageyama deve ser alpha."

Mesmo que não pensasse tanto no assunto Hinata desconfiava que devia ser ômega. Embora homens ômegas não fossem tão comuns na sociedade em geral, em Karasuno não seria nenhum acontecimento extraordinário. Achava isso não só por não ter grande estatura, embora tivesse uma constituição corporal bem forte e bastante energia, mas também porque seu avô era um ômega, o que aumentava suas chances, mesmo que ambos seus pais fossem betas. Sabia que uma pequena parcela da população ainda virava a cara para ômegas no geral e que, provavelmente, teria que aturar uma ou duas piadinhas sem-graça se fosse mesmo o caso. Mas também sabia que, na prática, nada mudaria, a não ser os cuidados na época de cio; "com os quais provavelmente não terei que me preocupar por algum tempo, já que o comum é só se manifestar após o amadurecimento total do corpo, já por volta dos 18 anos, para a maioria das pessoas…".

Fato era que não tirava o evento da cabeça, impactado por todo o clima que ele trazia. O Festival ainda nem havia chegado e Hinata já estava imensamente feliz em ser parte disso.

Quando enfim a noite da revelação chegou, na primeira sexta-feira do Outono, a estação do início do ciclo de renovação segundo os costumes locais, Tobio recebeu sua mãe em seu quarto, trazendo as vestes tradicionais da cerimônia feitas por ela mesma. A mulher tinha os olhos azuis marejados enquanto vestia o filho e Tobio tentava controlar a expressão entediada para não magoá-la. Ao fim, quando Tobio já estava pronto, sua mãe lhe segurou a mão com firmeza e carinho ao dizer:

— Tobio, quero reforçar que não importa o resultado de hoje, nada precisa mudar na sua vida ou nos seus planos, ok?!

— Eu sei, mãe.

Assim, com um abraço apertado e um elogio sincero, a mãe de Kageyama deixou o quarto. Alguns minutos depois Tobio desceu as escadas e encontrou a família à sua espera na sala de estar. Daichi usava uma roupa semelhante à sua e tinha um sorriso encorajador nos lábios. Tobio saiu pela porta de casa com a sensação de que quando voltasse algo estaria bem diferente.

Ao chegar na praça da cidade nem mesmo Kageyama poderia deixar de admitir que o lugar estava lindo. Luzes e flores espalhadas pelo local, pessoas em seus melhores trajes e com sorrisos no rosto, cheiro de comida especial sendo preparada. Era uma atmosfera de comemoração e parecia impossível não se contagiar por ela. Jantou com sua família em um dos restaurantes ricamente decorados, apreciando o seu prato favorito preparado com ainda mais sabor pela ocasião. Durante a refeição foi a vez de seu padrasto assegurar que o resultado não mudaria nada, ao que Tobio e Daichi concordaram verdadeiramente.

Enfim chegou o momento para que os jovens em idade de revelação fossem até a área cerimonial. O ritual não era complexo. Todos aqueles que participariam do ritual naquele ano deveriam se direcionar até o monumento da cidade, um obelisco adornado com corvos, que ficava bem no centro da praça, numa superfície um pouco mais alta do que o restante do local, de modo que todos tivessem ampla visão. Ao subirem até lá todos recebiam em suas mãos uma pequena caixa, dentro da qual estaria o resultado do exame; porém, ninguém poderia abrir sua caixa, as chaves ficando com o cerimonialista escolhido pela cidade.

O cerimonialista então se dirigiria a cada um dos jovens, abrindo a caixa e deixando que ele mesmo visse o resultado antes de, com a ajuda de algum assistente, lhe entregar o símbolo que representaria seu segundo gênero. Em épocas passadas as pessoas eram separadas de acordo com o resultado, tendo espaços reservados para cada um dos três gêneros. Entretanto, com o passar dos anos e com a noção de que as diferenças não necessariamente precisavam evidenciar uma hierarquia rígida ganhando força, isto foi abolido. Assim, cada um recebia o símbolo correspondente e se posicionava à frente do obelisco, todos misturados, identificados apenas pelas coroas que recebiam na cabeça: flores coloridas para os ômegas, folhas verdes para os betas, um trançado de caules para os alphas - as três partes complementares de uma obra da natureza, assim como os três gêneros eram partes complementares da sociedade.

Ao se aproximar do monumento Tobio viu vários de seus colegas, inclusive aqueles com quem convivia no clube de vôlei. Logo estavam todos juntos, conversando sobre o que tinham feito no festival antes de receberem suas caixas. Hinata e Nishinoya eram os que estavam mais animados, não paravam de falar um segundo. Tobio rolava os olhos da empolgação dos dois, mas a verdade é que sentia um pouco de inveja da energia que ambos irradiavam. Hinata principalmente com seu jeito sempre expansivo demais. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas capazes de se infiltrar sob a pele de Tobio, deixando-o irritado com uma facilidade enorme, embora fosse um parceiro incrível em quadra. Os dois eram chamados de dupla esquisita e não só pelas jogadas em quadra, mas por estarem sempre juntos, embora brigassem mais do que tudo.

Kageyama só percebeu que encarava o ruivo, perdido em pensamentos, quando uma moça baixa lhe encobriu a visão, entregando a caixa em suas mãos. Tobio segurou o objeto com força suficiente para deixar os nós de seus dedos brancos, mas não demonstrou mais nenhuma reação. Percebeu que Hinata fizera menção de se aproximar, mas foi interrompido por Yachi. Tobio apertou a caixa com ainda mais força.

Logo a cerimônia teve início e, após o discurso padrão, o cerimonialista começou a citar os nomes dos jovens a serem revelados, na ordem em que tinham comparecido para realizar o exame. Kageyama viu Shimizu, a gerente do clube, ser revelada alpha, assim como Tanaka. Tsukishima, Asahi, Ennoshita e Nishinoya foram revelados betas. Yachi, Suga e Yamaguchi, ômegas. Imediatamente antes de Tobio, Daichi havia sido revelado alpha, como era o esperado. Quando seu nome foi dito no microfone e o cerimonialista abriu sua caixa, Tobio olhava fixamente para a bandeja com os três tipos de coroas que a moça que lhe entregara a caixa mais cedo segurava. Não sabia o que sentir quando seu resultado foi pronunciado e viu a coroa que seria encaixada sobre seus cabelos ser erguida lentamente pelo cerimonialista: flores amarelas, vermelhas e rosadas a adornavam. Ômega.

Shouyou estava radiante no momento em que pegou sua caixa em mãos. Se sentia tão importante ali em cima daquele monumento, finalmente tendo seu lugar na cerimônia que sempre admirou. Conversava animadamente com os colegas, mas ora ou outra seu olhar recaía sobre certo moreno de olhos azuis. Kageyama parecia nervoso e isto parecia fora de lugar. Hinata tinha adquirido o hábito de observar o outro. Por conta do time, é claro, afinal, formava uma dupla poderosa com o levantador quando estavam em quadra juntos. E também eram amigos, certo? Ao menos estavam sempre juntos e mesmo que Kageyama fosse um bruto na maior parte do tempo, partilhavam muito tempo juntos. Nesses meses tinha aprendido que, apesar de parecer sério demais, Kageyama era bem transparente em demonstrar seus sentimentos, nos menores gestos, visíveis para quem estivesse atento o suficiente. Na maioria das vezes, ele exalava confiança em si mesmo. Mas não hoje. Shouyou podia perceber ele olhar ao redor muitas vezes, sua atenção dispersa da conversa que acontecia em sua volta, suas mãos apertando a caixa com força demais. Mas não entendia o porquê de tamanho nervosismo. Ia se aproximar para conversar com o moreno quando Yachi chamou sua atenção. Viu quando a expressão já séria de Kageyama se fechou ainda mais. Antes que conseguisse finalizar o assunto com a loira, foi anunciado o início da cerimônia.

Conforme as revelações foram sendo feitas, Hinata percebeu que tinha acertado vários de seus palpites. Ficou um pouco surpreso por Shimizu ser alpha, mas pensando bem até que fazia sentido. Até que chegou a vez de Kageyama. "A coroa trançada vai ficar bem nele", Hinata ainda pensou, antes que o resultado fosse anunciado. E ficou literalmente chocado ao ouvir a palavra "Ômega" e ver a coroa de flores ser posta sobre a cabeça de um Kageyama visivelmente atordoado.

Não pôde tirar os olhos dele, que foi para a frente do obelisco num movimento automático, tendo sido recebido por Suga e Daichi, que pareciam lhe falar algo que ele não estava ouvindo. "Kageyama...ômega?". De tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e em observar o outro, Hinata só reparou que tinha chegado sua vez ao ver o cerimonialista parado à sua frente. Finalmente tinha chegado o seu momento no ritual e Hinata não podia estar menos interessado no resultado. Se antes não se importava muito, agora sequer pensava no que estaria escrito dentro da caixa, ainda observando Kageyama mais a frente, encarando o resultado em suas mãos com olhos confusos. A expressão do moreno despertava uma inquietação em Hinata, uma vontade súbita de estar ao seu lado.

O cerimonialista perguntou baixo, fora do microfone:

— Ei, você está bem Hinata-san?

— Hum? Ah, sim, estou.

— Ótimo, eu vou abrir agora sim?

— Claro.

Só então Hinata voltou sua atenção para a caixa em suas mãos, que foi aberta com cuidado. A voz do cerimonialista ecoou mais uma vez no microfone com um resultado abalador de estruturas. "Alpha". E Hinata não pôde acreditar ao sentir a coroa trançada em sua cabeça. E sentiu seu interior revirar ao ver o olhar alarmado de Kageyama sobre si.


	2. Florescimento

Tudo o que aconteceu após o resultado parecia um borrão para Kageyama. Seguiu em piloto automático. Ouvia Daichi dizer algo a si, assim como Suga, quando se aproximou deles. Não absorveu nada do discurso de encerramento. Ao fim da cerimônia, sua mãe e padrasto os encontraram na praça e, apesar de ter respondido a tudo o que diziam, Tobio sequer se lembrava o que foi falado. Sua mente não estava processando nada até entrar em seu quarto e se olhar no espelho. As flores da coroa se destacando sobre seus fios negros. A realidade enfim se destacando dentro de si. Era um ômega.

Não estava com vergonha. Nem era medo, exatamente, o que sentia. Era só muito… estranho. Nunca tinha parado para pensar nessa possibilidade. Jamais se preparara para isso. Sabia que os homens ômegas eram aqueles que experenciavam mais mudanças. Teria que se esforçar mais para controlar seu cheiro - e sendo atleta, precisaria dedicar ainda mais atenção a isso. Quando o momento chegasse teria que se preocupar com os supressores e anticoncepcionais. E os cios. Céus, Kageyama jamais imaginara passar pelos cios. Claro que sabia que alphas tinham seus próprios instintos para lidar, mas ser um ômega significaria passar pelos calores e desejos a cada três meses. Desejos que só seriam saciados de uma forma muito específica, sobre a qual Tobio não tinha pensado até o momento. Mesmo estando sozinho sentiu a vergonha subir em forma de calor em suas bochechas.

Retirou a coroa de flores e a deixou sobre a cama enquanto ia tomar um banho. Passou vários minutos que pareceram horas embaixo d'água olhando para si mesmo. Nada havia mudado em si e mesmo assim tudo estava diferente. Dormiu encarando a coroa a seu lado e sonhou com as flores à sua volta.

Durante o fim de semana sua mãe lhe chamou para conversar. Contou que seu pai era um beta, um amor de verão de quem nunca tinha falado antes pelo constrangimento de ter sido inconsequente. Tobio não ligou realmente. Mesmo que seu pai fosse alpha, se ser ômega era seu destino nada mudaria isso. Também não julgava sua mãe e ouviu constrangido os conselhos que ela lhe deu para evitar que engravidasse sem planejamento.

Conforme os dias passavam Tobio se olhava no espelho com mais frequência do que nunca. Sabia que era irracional, não era como se seu segundo gênero fosse ficar estampado em sua testa ou algo assim. Mas não conseguia evitar. Também olhara diversas vezes para a coroa, cujas flores começavam a murchar. Eram belas. Tobio sabia que eram para representar a extraordinária beleza que ômegas costumavam ter. Foi inevitável se perguntar se poderia ser considerado alguém bonito.

Quando a segunda-feira chegou Tobio sentiu- se nervoso novamente com o retorno às aulas. Será que haveriam comentários? Sabia que a maioria achava que ele seria alpha, talvez beta. Estariam surpresos? Claro. Teriam coragem de demonstrar isso? Tobio não sabia. Não gostava de ter muitas atenções voltadas a si quando estava fora da quadra.

Não era seu costume mas dessa vez resolveu chegar na escola em cima da hora. Queria evitar perguntas e conversas logo no início do dia. E só quando se aproximava dos portões e viu a figura ruiva encostada no muro é que se lembrou que não era o único a estar numa situação inesperada.

Shouyou estava atordoado quando a cerimônia acabou. Queria ter se aproximado de Tobio, tudo em si pedia por isso. Mas Daichi e Suga estavam por perto e Shouyou não queria atrapalhar. E tinha medo. O olhar que Kageyama lhe direcionou tinha lhe deixado nervoso. O que ele estaria pensando?

Mas a verdade é que, tão logo encontrou seus pais na praça, Shouyou tirou o moreno da mente. Estava confuso. Como poderia ser alpha, sendo seus pais betas? Não fazia sentido. Foi então que sua mãe lhe explicou que sua parte na família costumava ter os genes alpha muito fortes, principalmente entre os homens. E que, por mais que fosse improvável, não era impossível que Shouyou tivesse um gene recessivo que se sobrepôs aos outros. O ruivo não sabia se tinha entendido a explicação, mas ficava a cada minuto mais consciente do fato ser um alpha.

Para as pessoas ao redor a surpresa devia parecer algo bom, algo a ser comemorado. Para Shouyou era um pouco assustador. Simplesmente nunca tinha flertado com essa possibilidade. Já havia pesquisado sobre betas e ômegas mas pouco se informara sobre o que significava ser um alpha. Mas sabia que, apesar de a sociedade já não esteriotipar as pessoas por seu segundo gênero tanto quanto antigamente, ainda havia uma certa expectativa posta sobre os alphas. Expectativa de que fossem inteligentes, fortes, bem sucedidos, líderes. Shouyou nunca tinha cogitado isso até então.

Se perguntava como seria. Será que quando seus instintos se manifestassem se tornaria territorialista? Teria um instinto protetor? Também se perguntava sobre a presença. Não que fosse alguém discreto mas a ideia de ter uma vibração, para além do cheiro, que o identificaria para quem se aproximasse era um tanto esquisita. A possibilidade de fazer alguma vontade sua valer com isso ainda mais.

Tinha medo que seus instintos manifestassem um lado agressivo de si. Era comum, certo? Que Alphas fossem mais violentos, menos pacientes, mais explosivos. Apesar de ter muita energia nunca fora alguém de pavio curto. E não gostaria de ser.

Foi impossível não pensar em ainda mais detalhes. Como seria ao ser afetado por cios? E se fizesse alguma besteira por não saber controlar os próprios instintos? Jamais se perdoaria. Não queria nem pensar nisso, então mudou o rumo de suas divagações. Teria um parceiro ou parceira? Marcaria ele ou ela? Sabia que era uma grande responsabilidade quando um alpha marcava alguém. Teria coragem para tal um dia?

No fim de semana se distraiu com Natsu mas na hora de dormir se via encarando a coroa trançada que tinha guardado na gaveta da cômoda. Sentia a aspereza do objeto e se perguntava se teria a firmeza e estabilidade que o caule representava.

Quando chegou o dia de voltar à escola, lembrou-se de Kageyama. Se para si estava sendo confuso, imagina para o ômega. Kageyama ômega. Nunca tinha imaginado isso. Será que a descoberta dos segundos gêneros mudaria algo na dinâmica que tinham? Desejava que não. Foi pensando nisso que resolveu chegar mais cedo do que de costume no colégio para conversar com o moreno. Conforme o tempo passava e Kageyama não chegava, Shouyou foi ficando nervoso. Ele não iria a aula? Teria acontecido alguma coisa? A preocupação o deixava inquieto e estava disposto a sequer entrar na escola e ir atrás do outro quando o viu surgir na esquina.

— Kageyama! Por que demorou tanto? Você sempre chega antes!

— E o que você tem a ver com isso, Hinata?

— Esqueceu de trocar a ferradura, cavalo? Credo. Eu estava preocupado.

Shouyou viu Kageyama virar o rosto deixando escapar um resmungo antes de responder.

— Não houve nada. Vem, vamos entrar que já está na hora.

Hinata queria conversar mas realmente não tinham mais tempo, então acompanhou o outro escola adentro. Não teria como conversarem na aula, então Shouyou esperou pelo intervalo. Mas Kageyama sumiu pouco antes do sino tocar e só apareceu de novo na volta para as aulas. "Tudo bem, tem o treino" o ruivo pensou. Mas a cada momento que tentava falar nos momentos de descanso o outro puxava um assunto aleatório primeiro, ou se afastava. "Na hora de ir embora ele não me escapa" o ruivo pensou. Mas Kageyama escapou. Saiu assim que o treino terminou; Hinata teria ido atrás, mas era seu dia de arrumar a quadra.

A situação se repetiu nos outros dois dias. Hinata já estava frustrado. Por que Tobio estava fugindo? Na quinta-feira não aguentou e pediu pra trocar de turno com Yamaguchi na arrumação da quadra, o que lhe daria alguns minutos a sós com Kageyama.

Quando o momento chegou Kageyama ainda tentou dar uma desculpa. Mas Daichi, percebendo a exasperação de Hinata, não a aceitou. Quando todo o time já tinha ido para o vestiário Kageyama logo começou a juntar as bolas. Hinata permaneceu parado no meio da quadra.

— Oe, Hinata boke, vai ficar aí parado?

— Aaah, agora tá falando comigo? Qual o seu problema, Kageyama?

— Eu falo com você o dia inteiro, Hinata. E problema nenhum.

— Fala mas ao mesmo tempo não fala nada. Pensa que eu não percebi você fugindo?

Kageyama jogou as bolas que tinha nos braços dentro do cesto e marchou para o meio da quadra, parando bem em frente à Shouyou com uma expressão ainda mais séria que o normal.

— O que você quer?

Hinata engoliu em seco. "Definitivamente ele consegue ser intimidante quando quer".

— Eu só quero falar sobre… você sabe…

— Sim, eu sei. - Tobio interrompeu. - Você quer falar como eu não tenho porquê me preocupar, que ser ômega não vai mudar nada, que eu não devo ter vergonha ou algo assim. Deixa eu facilitar as coisas: eu não tenho vergonha, mas também não aguento mais as pessoas dizendo que nada vai mudar porque vai, vai mudar muita coisa sim! Então não tô nem aí se você está comemorando a surpresa de ser alpha, mas eu ainda não consegui digerir muito bem a minha nova realidade, ok?! Eu só preciso de um tempo!

Kageyama parecia exasperado, as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo. Conforme as palavras começavam a fazer sentido na mente de Hinata a exasperação também se instalava no ruivo.

— Gwaaa Kageyama! Eu não ia falar nada disso, seu idiota!

— Não?!

— Não! Eu só queria… É… Queria te perguntar o que você sabe de ser alpha.

A voz de Hinata foi baixando o volume e Kageyama mudou a expressão da irritação para confusão. Shouyou então continuou:

— Eu não tô comemorando nada, tá legal? Na verdade eu tô é assustado! Eu nunca imaginei isso, eu sequer convivo com muitos alphas de perto. Eu tô confuso a beça!

Se fosse alguns meses atrás HInata jamais se mostraria confuso ou fraco para Kageyama. Mas nesse momento ele parecia ser a pessoa que mais o entenderia. Percebeu que a decisão de se abrir assim tinha sido acertada quando Tobio suavizou a expressão e se sentou no chão da quadra, convidando Hinata a fazer o mesmo.

Kageyama precisou de uns segundos a mais para entender o que Hinata estava dizendo. Então ele estava inseguro por ser um alpha? Isso era quase tão chocante quanto Kageyama ter se descoberto ômega. Quase. Mas estava visível na face do ruivo e na maneira como ele falava que era esse o caso. Então Tobio se sentou porque, pelo jeito, a conversa ia demorar.

— Hinata. Você sabe que está parecendo um doido, né?! Praticamente todo mundo quer ser alpha, homens principalmente. E você reclamando?

— Eu não tô reclamando! - o ruivo fez um bico exagerado. - Mas eu não me preparei pra isso. Primeiro porque eu nem sabia que era possível, já que meus pais são betas. Então eu achei que seria beta ou ômega. Como ser beta é mais tranquilo e mais comum eu pesquisei sobre ser ômega, eu estava preparado pra isso. Mas não pra ser alpha.

— Mas o que tem pra se preparar? Não é como se você ter que se preocupar em não engravidar, ou com seu cio ou…

— Mas e minhas reações? E se eu mudar? Se ficar mais bravo? E as expectativas que, querendo ou não, ainda se tem sobre quem é alpha?

— Eu ainda não tô entendendo. O que te assusta tanto? Não é como se você fosse virar outra pessoa.

— Mas… tenho medo.

— De que?

Hinata parecia constrangido.

— É que… Bom, você sabe… E se… ah, quer dizer…

— Desembucha, idiota!

— E se eu fizer besteira? Se não souber me controlar perto de algum ômega no cio ou algo assim?

Então Kageyama entendeu. Era um medo legítimo, afinal.

— Você não faria nada errado, Hinata.

— Como eu vou saber?

— Você… vai aprender. Tem técnicas, sabe? Que se sobrepõem ao instinto.

— É esse meu medo, Kageyama. Acho que nem preciso dizer que sou alguém mais movido a instintos que a técnicas.

Kageyama viu a testa de Hinata se vincar em preocupação e sentiu uma súbita vontade de confortá-lo ou acalmá-lo de alguma forma. Chegou a levantar a mão para tocar no ruivo, mas no meio do caminho desistiu e coçou a própria nuca ao dizer.

— Mas, sabe, isso não é muito comum. Que ômegas se exponham quando estão no cio, eu digo. É burrice se preocupar com possibilidades remotas. Eu, por outro lado, vou ter que lidar com as dores do cio de três em três meses e não tem nada que possa fazer contra isso.

— Mas é claro que tem, Kageyama!

— Se você for falar sobre supressores eu posso não saber muita coisa mas sei que eles prejudicam o desempenho de atletas.

— Esses eram os antigos! Já existem vários que diminuem o desconforto do cio sem esses efeitos colaterais!

— Sério?

Conforme falavam sentados no chão da quadra e o sol baixava do lado de fora, percebiam inconscientemente o quanto poderiam ajudar um ao outro. Até nisso pareciam formar uma bela dupla, afinal. O que veio a seguir, foi apenas natural. Os dois já eram próximos antes, mas passaram a ficar mais grudados que nunca.

Para muitas dúvidas sobre ser alpha que Hinata tinha, Kageyama dava uma boa resposta. Para as inseguranças sobre ser ômega de Tobio, Shouyou sempre sabia o que dizer. Certo dia conversavam sobre marcas de parceiros e Kageyama explicava que não, não era obrigatório.

— Hinata boke. Minha mãe é casada há 10 anos com o pai do Daichi e não tem marca. É uma decisão pessoal.

— Mas dizem que é algo intenso. Ao mesmo tempo que acho que gostaria de ter esse nível de conexão com alguém, dá um medo danado só de pensar.

— Alpha medroso. - Tobio caçoou, com a mão em frente à boca, recebendo um soco mais forte do que esperava em seu braço. Mas não ia reclamar, então apenas continuou o assunto. - Mas pra que pensar nisso agora? Temos dezesseis anos, não é como se você marcar alguém tão cedo.

— Temos uma ova. Eu tenho dezesseis anos. Você ainda fazer, Babyama.

Kageyama rolou os olhos.

— Falta só um mês!

Pensar em seu aniversário fez Tobio rir um pouco pela ironia. Tinha nascido no dia em que era comemorado o solstício de inverno, o dia que marcava o início da estação e trazia a noite mais longa do ano. E, segundo as tradições locais, o dia de apreciação aos alphas.

Hinata percebeu que Tobio tinha se distraído e o puxou pela mão para voltarem para a sala de aula. Só quando precisaram ir cada um até sua carteira é que separaram o toque. Kageyama viu o olhar zombeteiro de Tsukishima direcionado a si um momento antes de largar a mão de Hinata. Como se precisasse do loiro antipático para tomar consciência de que esses toques displicentes estavam cada dia mais comuns entre si e o ruivo.

Não sabia dizer exatamente quando passou a sempre esperar ter Hinata em seu campo de visão; mas tinha plena consciência de que essa nova intimidade tinha ganhado força após a conversa na quadra no mês anterior. Porém, por mais que aquela conversa e a aproximação cada vez maior tenha sido por causa de seus segundos gêneros, Tobio sabia que os sentimentos que floresciam em si cada vez que via o sorriso leve de Hinata se abrir para si, como acontecia neste exato momento, nada tinham a ver com detalhes como genes alphas ou ômegas.


End file.
